Aydhar Khagan
Aydhar Khagan, born Curebir, was the first Gold Türgeshi Khagan, ruling from 897 to 918. Life Childhood and Divison of Baridun's Empire Curebir was born in Jahaki in 863 as the second son of Baridun. Growing up, he was reportedly the favorite son of his father, but it was thought that his older brother, Sagun, would be a better ruler. Sagun though declared that he didn't want to rule and instead travelled to fight for a religious order in Pannonia, and so Curebir was considered to be the next heir to the empire. However, his brothers also wanted power, and so Baridun's empire was eventually divided between himself and his younger brother, Jegin. Reign Early in his reign, before 900, the subject Khans under Aydhar Khagan were extensively organized. They hadn't been under Baridun's reign since the conquests in the area were so recent and far from Jahaki. This organization in part was due to some of the ruling clans becoming extinct because of a devastating plague that had occurred in the area a few years prior. This was the same plague that some say killed Baridun himself. Around this time, Aydhar Khagan founded Curay, which became his nation's capital. Around 900, Aydhar Khagan became the head of The Eagle Warriors, an organization that his father had also been the head of. From 905 to 906, Aydhar Khagan led a war against the Byzantine Empire, something that Baridun had never chosen to do. Despite having inferior numbers, Aydhar Khagan picked a good time to invade the Byzantines. The Emperor was busy fighting the Shia Caliphate in Mesopotamia, which was a great distraction for Aydhar Khagan's forces. The war was won within nine months, and Byzantium abandoned Crimea for good. Aydhar Khagan was a major supporter of the Lords of the Sky, and donated vast amounts of money to them throughout his reign. These donations are what made Tengris all over the world continue to support him as their religious head, similar to the Pope in Rome. Aydhar Khagan sent money to Bulgaria as well, and though they weren't officially allies, they both fought the Byzantine Empire, and so they supported each other financially when at war with the Byzantines. Aydhar Khagan's niece was thought to have married Taridin, the Grand Prince of Bulgaria at the time. In 908, Aydhar Khagan with his Eagle Warriors made an expedition. He was found by a scout named Paschalis, and dueled him on a moonlit field. Paschalis was ultimately killed by Aydhar Khagan. The army eventually made it to Constantinople itself. The force was small, and was largely undetected by Byzantine forces. Eventually, when they were detected, the Basileus himself told Aydhar Khagan to come and fight his champion. Aydhar Khagan, not wanting to lose any of his honor, obliged. The Baselius released a bear to fight Aydhar Khagan, and after a long and tough fight, Aydhar Khagan killed the bear. As he and the Eagle Warriors came back to Ciray, they came back as legends. Aydhar Khagan especially was seen as a hero to his country. In 915 Aydhar Khagan started a war against Poland over Galicia. Poland, being involved in other conflicts already simply let the Khagan retake the region. Khan Organ II of Wallachia, enraged by this act of aggression, defended the area and tried to invade the Ukraine. However, this army was forced back into Wallachia. The realm ended up falling by the middle 916 and was annexed by Aydhar Khagan's forces. Odessa, which had been owned by Poland, fell as well. Death In January 918, Aydhar Khagan fell ill with a cold. After being bedridden for several weeks, he died on the night of February 7th that year. It's thought that in his final years he was also suffering from gout, further weakening him. He was succeeded by his nephew Örge, who was crowned as Almaz Khagan. Appearance and reputation Aydhar Khagan is historically seen as a cunning and intelligent leader, and every contemporary source praises his strength, both mentally and physically. Some went as far to call Aydhar Khagan the rightful successor to his father, rather than the Grey Türgeshi Khagans to the east. This does make sense, as his realm lasted much longer than theirs. He wasn't just militarily strong, he was diplomatic when he needed to be as well. He negotiated an alliance with China so he wouldn't have to worry about being invaded from the east. Many legends were written about Aydhar Khagan, and how he was able to stand up to the Byzantines twice. He's seen as the most infamous member of the early Melganid family outside of Baridun. Aydhar Khagan's tomb was found on January 8th, 1996, outside of Ciray. He was one of the first Türgeshi Khagans to not be sent out to sea or be in a sky burial. His skeleton was measured to be about 6'2, showing that he was extremely tall for the time, yet still much shorter than his father supposedly was. His DNA showed relation to both eastern and western Asia, as well as Arabia (this was probably because of his grandmother, who was the daughter of Caliph Al-Mansur II). His skull showed a good number of deep scars and healing, which matches with sources stating that he had a vast number of scars from the duels he took part in. Aydhar Khagan had typical Türgeshi features, a beard, and pale skin. Family Aydhar Khagan married many times, reportedly even marrying a princess from Germany. Two of his wives are named. * Tograk Khatun, his first wife * Yiltïs Khatun, who bore him Celgin Khan Celgin Khan was his only known son, who Aydhar Khagan infamously hated. He had sent him to Grey Türgesh. After Celgin Khan attempted to take over the Khaganate, and failed, he was sent back to Aydhar Khagan's court. Aydhar Khagan, furious with him, forced him to become a mercenary just so he didn't have to see him anymore. Category:Melganid Campaign